90210fandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:James26
Welcome to 90210pedia. I have given you power. Please document every episode and everything possible about 90210. We would really appriciate it, and also you might want to complete these pages. --[[User:TaylorKarras|''Taylor Karras]] [[User talk:TaylorKarras|'talk']] 07:34, 25 July 2008 (UTC) :Finally we have our user with silly levels of drive and enthusiasm! [[User:Yettie|'Yettie']] [[User_talk:Yettie|'(talk)]] 17:22, 1 August 2008 (UTC) Word on the Wiki from James26 In 2008, I arrived at this wiki and expanded it from around 3 pages to over 100. I enjoyed working with the editors who contributed along the way. In 2010, controversial changes made by the host, Wikia, prompted several sites to leave Wikia, along with several editors such as myself. Against the wishes of these editors, Wikia chose to retain and display copies of their sites and articles, banning or blocking those who attempted to remove their own work. I felt within my right to remove that which I had contributed freely, and thus deleted several articles which I created and significantly edited (though I do not claim full credit). I then informed several of the other editors that I had retained copies of their work, and alerted them of where these copies could be found for any future editing. The current administrator from Wikia staff responded by blocking and demoting me. In short, I feel that Wikia was in the wrong for keeping the articles of others against their wishes. Wikia's actions have been unethical and misguided, which led several to leave the site. -- James26 20:35, April 5, 2011 (UTC) About the contributions I love what you are doing to the place and I am right in you being a beneficial addition. Mostly you've managed to make this wiki really, really big, and it's going to be a great place for the community. You should think about adding other sysops though, they could help you out with the many vandals, and spammers that will be intruding the site, they may also have ideas of their own and can also create a lot of templates which will truly help with article management, the #wikia channel on irc.freenode.net and some of the biggest wikis is where you can look for help. Also this community needs to be promoted on many Beverly Hills, 90210 communities including The CW. I can create some promotional images myself, just ask me what you want me to create. Keep up the good work! --[[User:TaylorKarras|Taylor Karras]] [[User talk:TaylorKarras|'''talk]] 21:33, 10 August 2008 (UTC) ::As far as promotion goes, you can create whatever you feel is best. I think that's a good idea, as long as the promoting is done in a trustworthy place (one that isn't likely to draw vandals are anyone similarly immature). As I was saying earlier, I won't really have much time to devote to the wiki now, so perhaps you're right: It may indeed be a good idea for someone else with sysop abilities to keep an eye on it. James26 22:57, 10 August 2008 (UTC) Since I think your talkpage is a good place to drop this message...What do we think about starting a fully functional article featuring system? [[User:Yettie|'Yettie']] [[User_talk:Yettie|'(talk)']] 15:55, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Userpage?! Why do you blank it? Is something wrong, or are you just going for minimalism ( :D )? — [[User:Yettie|'Yettie']] [[User_talk:Yettie|'(talk)']] 15:33, 22 October 2008 (UTC) So... ...how's it going? How's the wiki doing, do you reckon? Anything I can help with? — [[User:Yettie|'Yettie']] [[User_talk:Yettie|'(talk)']] 16:35, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Hey Hi James, love what you've done with this wiki, and was wondering if you'd like to start a 90210 franchise forum with me? Sorry for the really late reply, I've been busy. Anyway, what I had in mind was a simple little InvisionFree forum where people could discuss the series from the franchise. I was thinking maybe you could help with setting up the board. Oh, and if you need any graphics for this site, I'd be willing to make any :) Detroitpiston Cast members Hi again, so i've created individual pages for all the cast members listed on any of the show pages and any people listed in the cast members table are linked to their individual cast page, and all references to them directed there. — Game widow 15:43, December 18, 2009 (UTC) French version Hi! Thank you for your message. I'm glad to help. I would like to contribute with kind of a french version of this wiki. Do you tink it's possible ? I'm not a wiki expert. Should I start from the beginning or from this version ? Thanks anyway for your work. ________ Thanks for your answer. I will try to ask them. Kelly Info and Categories I was reading through Kelly's information and the debate on her name. I agree that her name shouldn't be put as McKay, as it is a presumption, but by the same token isn't it a presumption to have her listed as part of the Walsh family? If you put her you have to put Steve, Dylan, Andrea, Donna, and all of the others because they were all close with each other. If you're going to put her in that family, she should be listed as part of the McKay family too since Jack actually claimed her as part of their "clan", she ended up with Dylan at the end of the show, and had his kid in the spinoff. New to your page I noticed your page has a LOT of potential space for pages... It's almost over-whelming, but I LOVE it! :) I grew up watching Beverly Hills, 90210. If you need any help beyond editting let me know.. you can see I do a lot of work on the True Blood page. Have a great day and great Wiki! 17:32, October 28, 2010 (UTC) User Rights If you choose to come back I will consider giving you your rights back. But, at the moment, I don't think you deserve to be an admin considering you deleted all of the content that you created when you left. Babyjabba 20:29, April 5, 2011 (UTC) :Yes, and you deleted rules that you didn't want to follow -- rules that were not unfair, but existed to keep the site free of plagiarism and biased editing. I heard no other objections to them while I was here. :I've already explained why I didn't feel it was wrong to delete articles here after moving the site to a new host. A new community here should do its own work; Wikia should not be keeping the work of others. But I can see that there'll be no agreement on things like that, and this is part of what drove so many people away from Wikia. Anyway, that's about all I have to say. Good day. -- James26 18:24, April 11, 2011 (UTC) ::We absolutely support the right to fork. It's up to you where you edit, of course, and the Creative Commons license we use means that you are allowed to copy content from Wikia to another site (with attribution). But what you can't do is expect to also control the wiki you have chosen to leave. If users on a wiki decide to go elsewhere, then that doesn't mean the Wikia wiki will be closed, or that you can remove content from it - it will remain in place for anyone who chooses to stay, or for future editors that might want to revive the wiki later. ::There's a bit of a trend at the moment for those who have forked wikis to say "we are re-purposing the Wikia version". What that really means is "we want to delete the current content so that it doesn't compete with our alternative version". That's not acceptable. The wiki content has a home on Wikia, and should be available for anyone who wants to use it here, now or in the future. If you are adding to a wiki to broaden it's scope, that's great! But if you are deleting content to help your alternative wiki, then that's not OK. That is considered vandalism and even under your "own rules" would result in banning. Please keep in mind that I chose to lift the ban in case you ever choose to return but if you would like to be an admin again, you will have to earn my trust. And I deleted the rules because they discouraged new users from editing. If members of the new community ask to have them back, or some form of them back, then they will be reinstated. ::I hope that clarifies the situation. Babyjabba 20:21, April 11, 2011 (UTC)